


If I Wouldn’t Hurt My Body Baby Would You Love Me The Same

by Apollosproblemchild



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollosproblemchild/pseuds/Apollosproblemchild
Summary: Pipers habits create a boundary between her and Annnabeth. Piper is pining after Annabeth and is oblivious to the real reason Annabeth and Percy broke up.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	If I Wouldn’t Hurt My Body Baby Would You Love Me The Same

**Author's Note:**

> What is up homies, decided to write this at like 1 am. It’s prolly ganna be shit. Don’t get ur hopes up. Prolly updating once a week. Idk school is wack. I really don’t like how little wlw shit there is in the fandom compared to the mlm. Decided to take it into my own hands. Anyway hope u like it. Also
> 
> ⚠️THERE IS SELF HARM IN THIS STORY⚠️  
> ⚠️DONT READ IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY THAT SHIT⚠️
> 
> Other then that have fun reading :D

**Piper :)**

I never understood why what I was doing is so bad. Why the scars on my shoulders and thighs were taboo. It’s not like I’m dying from it. The cuts create scars. No harm really comes to me in the long run. But not according to others. If they find out I’ll be sent away. Never again to see the light of day. To never again see her. So I sit in the bathroom with a blade, cutting. I watch the blood drip down my leg. Someone walks in the cabin.

“Piper?” She asks. It’s her.

“In here! One sec” I quickly grab a piece of toilet paper. I slowly wipe the blood from my cut. I take the band aid set out the counter in preparation for this. I quickly apply it to my skin. The flush of the toilet and wash of the hands and I’m out the door. I see her, sitting on my bunk, fidgeting with her fingers. She looks up and smiles.

“Hey”

“Annabeth, what are you doing here?” We were planning to meet later in the day. She wanted my help for capture the flag. She looked nervous. It looked like tears were in her eyes, threatening to spill out. She started to open her mouth. She closed it and tears started to fall down her face. I ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. “Hey, woah, what’s wrong. I’m here, I’m here.” Her tears started to seep through my shirt. She started to mumble incoherently. “Speak up. Please, let me help.” She lifted her head from my navel.

“I broke up with Percy.” I was shocked. She broke up with the reason for my pain. My unrequited love just might be requited. I squeezed her arms tighter. “I- I don’t know why I’m crying, I broke up with him. It doesn’t make any sense. I hate it”

“Of course you hate it. You’re you, Annabeth. It makes perfect sense though. Emotions are” I paused. Terrible, heartbreaking, soul shattering, unbearable. “Tough” she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Yeah” she looked at me “tough” her grey eyes. Looked like a storm. The red surrounding them, piercing. She looks away. “I’m sorry if I bothered you, I didn’t want to go back to my cabin. Too many questions.” She started to shift in her seat. I let go of her arms.

“No, no, it’s fine. I wasn’t doing anything important” I didn’t mind I was lying. White lies are ok some times. The way she looked at me made me want to cry. She looked like she was about to shatter into pieces, too small for me to put back together. If a single lie could stop that, I would tell it. “Why did you do it? If you don’t mind me asking. I get if it’s a tough topic.” She started fidgeting with her hands again.

“I- We just- weren’t working. I really didn’t love him anymore. Or really ever” She was staring at her feet. Like if she stopped she would start floating in the air, never to be grounded again. She ripped her eyes from her feet. And looked at me. We were close. So close. I could feel her breath in my face. I was very aware of the contact of our legs. The touching of skin, torturing me. I look away, as much as if pains me. I can’t use her in this state. So I look at her hands. So delicate. The calluses on the balls of her hand, from wielding her blade for years. The chipped paint on her fingernails. Grey, like her eyes. The bracelets on her wrists, worn from years of wearing.

“He said he felt the same” I was pulled from my thought. I looked up at her face as she continued. “He felt we were forced into it. I agree with him. I feel like I was his prize, the hero always gets the girl.” I understood that. Me and Jason had a similar experience, it’s just that our love was fake. Built off a lie. A lie that was for the gods benefit.

“I felt that way. About me and Jason I mean. Hera kinda just shoved us together. I felt like I had to stay because he was the hero and I was the girl.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I still love him, but as a friend. I don’t know why I’m sad. I- it just doesn’t make sense. It’s fucking up my head” she put her head in her hands and groaned. “I don’t want to be with him but he’s like, always been there.”

“Annie, he’s still your friend. He’s just not your boyfriend. You said he agreed right?” I put my arm on her back. She flinched then relaxed into my touch.

“Yeah, he did. I guess you’re right” she sighed

“Of course I’m right, I’m Piper McLean.”  
I said as I playfully shoved her and laughed. For a minute, I was distracted from the hidden marks on my shoulders and thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty gnarly mhm. Ended with some edgy shit


End file.
